dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Magick Archer
The Magick Archer is one of three Hybrid vocations in Dragon's Dogma. Hybrid vocations are exclusive to your main character, the Arisen. It costs 1,500 Discipline Points (DP) to switch to this vocation. Description Equipped with magick bows, the Magick Archer is a class that weaves sorcery into every shot from their bow, ensuring that they always hit their mark. Magick Archers also blend sorcery into their daggers as well, making them a deadly class up close or from afar. Primary Weapon: Daggers or Staff Secondary Weapon: Magick Bow Strengths and Role Magick Arrows: Magick Archers have fused magick into their very bows, allowing them to fire magickal arrows without the need of a quiver. Seeking Shots: The enchanted arrows Magick Archers fire are capable of tracking enemies and moving through the air, following their targets no matter where they run. Mystical Daggers: Magick Archers are able to weave their sorcery into their daggers, allowing for spectacular magickal attacks that destroy their enemies. Weaknesses Defense is balanced but slightly more oriented towards magick defense Susceptible to silence and tend to have stamina issues due to high consumtion from spells that can casted quickly. Can't use debilitation arrows. Strength comes from magic damage instead of physical damage. Basic shot from Magic Bows are executed slower than the short bow and long bow. Dagger Skills Magick Bow Skills Staff Skills Core Skills Augments Growth Notes The Magick Archer is unique as they are the only one that can actually lock on to multiple targets. The Magick Archer is also able to perform a double-jump, like the Strider and Ranger vocations. They are also the only vocation with an actual lock-on mechanic that is visually present. Tips and Tactics In addition to their listed effect, the Magick Bow skills each corrospond to an element, denoted by the color of the charging bolt and its targeting reticule. Combined with the Magick Archer's melee skill list, it is very easy to wield all five elements at once and not have to rely on a mage's enchantment to engage a foe at maximum strength. Although all Magick Archer spells can lock onto enemies at certain ranges, the actual effective range of a spell can be far greater than this limit. Enemies can, for instance be sniped with Six-Fold bolt past the lock-on point. Enemies struck at this distance with the main projectile will still be hit by the other orbiting projectiles despite the lack of lock-on. Funnel and Vortex Trail function like the Mystic Knight's Funnel/Vortex Sigil, but are more flexible due to their ability to use living targets and walls as the vortex's source as well as the ground. It is important to note that the Sacrificial Bolt will instantly drop a pawn's health to zero when the spell is fully charged and will return the pawn to the rift without a chance to revive them. This will happen whether the bolt is actually fired or if the bow is sheathed once the charge is complete. Be very careful if using this ability. Category:Hybrid Vocations Category:Vocations